nienna_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Expulsion
The Great Expulsion was the single most devastating disaster in human history, resulting in the death of roughly 90% of the total human population of Nienna. The event was very well documented, and the exact date in which it occurred was June 6th, 753e1. Cause The Great Expulsion was the eventual result of the Violet Blush, a highly contagious illness caused by the ingestion of magically treated food. The disease eventually became epidemic, due the disorder's seemingly harmless symptoms and aristocratic negligence. With nearly all of the population infected, a global chain reaction was inevitable. A single spark began a mass exodus, and nearly every infected individual perished simultaneously from vastly amplified symptoms. Aftermath The Great Expulsion was no less than apocalyptic. In many areas the evacuations were excessively explosive, wiping out many of the uninfected as well. Kingdoms were suddenly stripped bare of all resources, and the human world plunged into anarchy. Interregional and interracial warfare exploded, and the human race entered the centuries long Dark Ages. An eye witness account The day was no more bizarre than those that preceded it. The strangeness had simply become part of living during those times. In fact, it was a rather mild day. I remember once, a cloud formed into what looked like a goat, and began preaching in a thunderous voice about the sins of animal cruelty. Of course, this did not prevent the great feasting that came later when fowl rained from the skies. Oh, and how could I forget when the streets became flooded with sem-sorry, I'm getting off track, but regardless, they were extraordinary times. The tragic day in question was terribly boring though. Besides the violet haze filling the skies, everything else seemed completely ordinary. I was relaxing on my favorite balcony, the one that used to peer over the entire city, enjoying the spoils of the previous shower. My personal assistant, and occasional lover, Maelyn, no, wait Marla. Wait, was it Mayrie? Bah, what on Nienna was her name? Augh, anyway, she approached me clutching her belly with a pained look on her face, hardly able to walk. I of course assumed her condition was merely a result of my legendary carnal prowess. Oh, speaking of that, I want to share some stories. This disaster talk is stirring up bad memories. It all started when I was but 9 years fresh, with a particularly chesty dwarven servant of ours... '' ''... oh right, the purging. Yes, so Maralynn approached in a panic, clutching her stomach, complaining that she was deathly cold. I embraced her, trying my best to warm her in her apparent sickness, but of course it did nothing. As she fell from between my arms, and deep violet began bleeding through the fibers of her gown. She began to let loose a pathetic wheezing noise, and I recoiled as she began rabidly clawing at her chest, as if she were trying to rip the sickness out of her. I stared at her, half disgusted and half amused, for I had heard that the blush often caused strange displays such as this. She suddenly threw her head upwards, supposedly to let loose a scream, but an icy mist replaced the sounds of terror she expected. She looked upwards in disbelief, and then towards me with pleading eyes. I could do nothing though, and within a second, her life force departed this world, and her skin begin to flake away and rise into the sky as snow. After breaking my gaze of disbelief, I looked out towards the city once more. A blizzard had spontaneously formed before me, and as I stood blinded by the levitating snowflakes, even then I knew that it was all of them. '' ''It was so obvious looking back. Part of me thinks that we all knew it was coming, deep down inside, but there was so much good there was well. Between the leveled empires, and the chaos that came after, I suppose it was not worth it in the end. ~ Uttered Memories, by Andrais the Golden Brace, Hero of Matalene.